marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel at Coney Island
The Duel at Coney Island was the third confrontation between Spider-Man and Vulture that took place after the hijacked cargo plane they were fighting on crashed. Background is confronted by Spider-Man]] Peter Parker left the homecoming dance to stop Adrian Toomes from selling illegal weapons despite his threats. Parker was confronted and nearly beaten by the Shocker, only to be saved by Ned Leeds. Parker tells Leeds to help him track down the Vulture. When Spider-Man found him at his lair, Toomes tries to justify his actions in which Spider-Man refuse to listen. Toomes summoned his Exo-Suit and breaking the support beams around his lair, trapping Spider-Man under a pile of rubble and leaving him to suffocate. With Parker seemingly being crushed to death as his hideout fell apart around him, Toomes stepped outside and donned his Vulture Wings which had been upgraded by the Tinkerer. avoids the Vulture's Exo-Suit]] Encouraged by this realization, Spider-Man regained his resolve and began to painfully push the rubble off of him. Finally, Spider-Man broke free of his entrapment and determinedly pursued Vulture. Spider-Man webbed on to Vulture as he flown toward the Stark Cargo Plane. Unaware of his presence, Vulture continued his hijacking. Crawling on the plane, Spider-Man attempted to remove Vulture's Wings that were covering the hole he made. It wasn't long before Vulture learned about his presence and another fierce fight happened in the sky. desperately tries to turn the plane]] Lacking his tech suit's advanced capabilities, Spider-Man could only improvise and dodged Vulture's relentless attacks. Their fight resulted in extensive damage to the cargo plane. When Spider-Man realized that the plane was about to crash into New York City, he used his Web-Shooters and strength to change the direction of the plane. Spider-Man succeeded and the plane crashed into the beach of Coney Island.Spider-Man: Homecoming Duel tries to steal all of the Arc Reactors]] Exhausted and injured, Spider-Man was forced to take off his mask to breathe. Without the mask, his senses overwhelmed him, which allowed Vulture to take him by surprise. Despite the damage on his adversary's suit, Vulture maintained the advantage and brutally attacked Spider-Man. is saved by Spider-Man|left|thumb|250px]] Despite Spider-Man's best effort to defend himself, already exhausted, unable to focus and no nearby tall buildings to web onto, Vulture heavily injured him. Holding him up with his Exo-Suit Wings, Vulture almost killed Spider-Man until he spotted a nearby crate filled with Stark Industries' Arc Reactors. He then left Spider-Man on the ground and went to grab it instead. The radiation from the reactor caused the Chitauri material in the Exo-Suit to become volatile. Spider-Man noticed that Vulture's wings were about to explode and tried to save him. is arrested by the police]] Finally, Vulture's wings exploded and crashed back down to the ground in flames. Spider-Man went into the flames and managed to find and save Toomes. Spider-Man then webbed him to the remaining cargo and watched from afar as the police went to arrest Toomes. Aftermath is offered an Avengers membership]] Days later, back at school, Peter Parker noticed that Liz Toomes was leaving. When he confronted her, she explained that since her father was about to go on trial, she and her mother were moving to Oregon to avoid the burden placed on having to attend his trial. As a result, her role on the Academic Decathlon's team was replaced by fellow classmate Michelle Jones. During Jones's promotion, Parker got a text message from Happy Hogan, who told him to meet him at the school bathroom. Parker arrived there, where Hogan revealed that Tony Stark was waiting for him back at the New Avengers Facility and took Parker there by car. declines Avengers membership|250px|thumb]] Upon Parker's arrival, Stark apologized for taking the upgraded Spider-Man Suit, but congratulated him for dealing with Toomes. Stark then offered Parker a new Spider-Man Suit, intending on making Spider-Man the latest Avenger. Despite Stark and Hogan promising a new life as an Avenger and a slew of reporters ready to welcome him, Parker refused, believing that he was not ready just yet. Unknown to Parker, Stark had actually arranged for reporters and Pepper Potts to cover Spider-Man's induction into the Avengers. Pepper was disappointed that Parker had refused, but Stark made up for it by proposing to her. Parker arrived back at his apartment, where he found that Stark had returned his upgraded Spider-Man Suit. Excited to return to crime-fighting, he donned the suit, not realizing that his Aunt May had seen him in the suit, leading her aunt to swear loudly upon her discovery. In regards to the battlefield, Coney Island was immediately closed down in the aftermath of the duel for refurbishment and didn't reopen until 2024. Upon its reopening, J. Jonah Jameson from The Daily Bugle criticized the New York City Police Department for choosing to blame Adrian Toomes for the disaster instead of Spider-Man, who had been recently exposed by Mysterio a week ago.The Daily Bugle/Promotional Campaign Behind the Scenes *In one of the original concepts of Spider-Man: Homecoming, the cargo plane crashed in the , and Spider-Man and Vulture fought near the .Andrew Leung Concept Design + Art References Category:Events